Black Strawberry Wine
by WonderingScars
Summary: This is a heart thrilling romance that will have your mind weeping for more, this is a Yaoi BoyXboy and a story of the pairing in Bleach anime Grimmjow and Ichigo. Rated MA soon to be lemmons don t worry thank you.


Pas

I dropped my toy in shock my eyes filling with once joyful, stinging tears my mouth parted as I tried to make a sound but the room stayed in the same trembling state. I felt tears begin to make their way down my cheek and those blue emotional eyes glaring at me leaving me unable to move paralyzed, "You never meant anything ta me ya here?" His voice repeating those words over and over in my head making me sick, no…. I`m going to be strong I said building up his confidence with a tinted smile. It`s been all these years I'm not in elementary any more I must show him that I`m better than he thought and he should of kept me, wait no make him grovel at my feet with my amazing….skills. He said tantalizing over those succulent words.

My,my aren't I getting carried away, my names Ichigo Kurosaki but most people back in my town thought I was a drug. Ha! But I had to admit I did like my name, Black Strawberry Wine. It did feel like my that's for sure, but anyway I`m 17 years old and moved away from my hometown when I was 9 to get away from a certain boy, I have bright orange hair that swoons both men or women or anything on sexual basics I also have deep enchanting brown eyes or so I`ve been told by many of my…customers. So today I am moving back to my old hometown and score with a couple of guys, oh yeah I`m bi but yeah maybe get a few buckets to fill up and live my life in The Perfect Peace…..Of sex every night oh maybe in the day too….So many things to do in life not enough time. So currently I`m on the train and should arrive in about 15 minuets at the place that ruined my perfectly peaceful happy childhood. Sounds nice, I jest I`m going to make that Blue haired bastard want me so hard he will cave into himself and turn into mush, happy thought`s.

"So you we`re checking me out?" I questioned smugly a shit eating grin glided on to my lips at his response he stuttered out "I-I think yo-your really cool Grimmjow sempai an-and I thought tha-that we could yo-you know go out?" The first year said with a blush forming on his features, this was a rather famine guy or so I`ve been told Hanataro Yamada I think anyway he was small and clumsy and wasn't my type but…I placed my fingers around his cheek in a loving fashion and watched as a tiny smile began to form on his face, I leaned into his ear and whispered. "Hanataro, I…..It`s embarrassing but I….." I stuttered out leaning back out from him. "I really fucking hate you pussy types" I finally said out loud and ran my hand through my hand through my dazzling blue hair watching in glee as tears started spewing from his child like eyes. "Grimmjow-sempai you baka!" He shouted down the hallway as he ran off. I watched a shadow sneak up behind me and a arm bear hugging me with it. "Hey wat da fuck was that for Grimm I really thought you had something going there, have a personal slave ta drink eat and fuck on." Nnoitora half joked his eyes filled with laughter and seriousness. "Ya know I need ta find the right guy, an I`m not as lucky as ya and Shinji." I complained pushing away from the now sour hug. "But just remember what we are what we need and….of course what we want!" Nnori exclaimed simply laughter dazing his face. "Yea yea I know my oversexed over priced licking out ass fuck" He muttered half to himself a bit bored of the current conversation.

"Wh-what do you mean Grimm we`ve been together all this time an-" He cut me off, another tear fell to his feet then staining my T-shirt. "Shut up you stupid berry I never liked you, I was just trying to get ya friend Shiro ta notice me and it worked" I said with an all knowing smirk attached to my face.

A memory that clung to my so desperately that I cry without thinking at it, being what I was no what I am I had to do it I, I had to send my precious Berry away….

First Chap, review and I should be making the next chappy soon thank you! XOXOXOXOX

~Safski

te your document here...


End file.
